You Belong With Me
by koichii
Summary: How could you not know, baby? You belong with me!


**A/N: **I'm currently sick so I apologise if I posted this late. This is a short tribute for le emperor's birthday. ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the OC.

* * *

><p><strong>YOU BELONG WITH ME<strong>

"Akashi-sama, can I talk to you for a moment?"

One blue eyebrow rose at that statement, displeasure coursing through its owner's veins as he stared at the scene currently unfolding scene a few feet away from him. It was a girl and a boy standing by the lockers void of students except for the three of them (though he was hidden among the shadows for them to see him). He could tell that she was so focused on the redhead standing in front of her that when her gaze subconsciously traveled towards him, an embarrassed blush coloured her cheeks and across her nose. Then as swift as a deer, she returned her attention to the redhead, trying vainly to ignore his already acknowledged presence.

A soft, uncharacteristic, scowl formed on the bluenette's lips as he observed the two further. The girl's intention was so obvious it might have been written across her forehead. She was going to confess to Akashi Seijuurou, the fearsome captain of Teiko Basketball Club and leader of the notorious Generation of Miracles.

And also his, Kuroko Tetsuya's, long-time crush.

He was certain that the redhead would dismiss the girl so he was totally surprised when he nodded. "Yamamoto Anna of class 2-B, right? What can I do for you?"

The expression on the girl's face told Kuroko that she was as surprised as him. That neither of the two of them expected for Akashi to respond positively and even know her name and class section.

But then, this was Akashi Seijuurou they were talking about.

Kuroko's frown deepened when the girl whipped out a pink envelope and handed it to the redhead whilst bowing her head low. "I like you, Akashi-sama! Please go out with me!"

It was so subtle, he might've thought he imagined it, but Kuroko saw how Akashi's form tensed a little. What was going on? Didn't his Emperor Eye see the confession coming? Or was he tensed because he liked her as well?

Kuroko wanted to snort at his last thought. It was preposterous. Akashi was the kind of person who didn't have time for romance. The fearsome redhead's focus was only on his studies, basketball and the student council. Something so trivial like romance wasn't in his books.

And it was the main reason why Kuroko didn't have the guts to confess to Akashi. He was fearing rejection and, eventually, abandonment the moment his beloved learns of his feelings.

The bluenette was the one who tensed this time when Akashi suddenly turned his head to the side. Fearing that he might get busted for eavesdropping (the captain certainly didn't want to be spied upon), he blended even more into the shadows.

Baby blue orbs then widened in shock when finally, after a grueling second, the redhead spoke. And once more, Kuroko Tetsuya was in for another surprise.

"Of course, Anna. I would go out with you."

* * *

><p>"Sei," A warm hand latched onto the redhead's left arm which made him look up from Momoi's report that he was currently reading. A disheveled hair of baby blue met his mismatched orbs, making him smile. "I'm cold."<p>

"I told you to warm up already, Tetsuya," he patiently said as he let the bluenette cling onto him, not even minding the fact that the latter's chin was now resting on his left shoulder and his hot breath hitting the side of his neck. "The cold would disappear if you warm up." His eyes returned to the report in his hands, slightly frowning when he saw a discrepancy on his calculated data.

"Sei haven't warmed up as well," Kuroko pointed out, his grip on the redhead's arm tightening a fraction.

"That's because I still have a report to read, Tetsuya," he replied, trying so hard not to get distracted by the smaller male nuzzling his neck. "Daiki can help you warm up."

"No, I don't want Aomine-kun or anybody else. I want Sei," Kuroko stubbornly replied causing Akashi to look at him in slight surprise. And was that a pout on the bluenette's face?

_Adorable. _"I'm not done reading yet."

"I'll wait for you then," was the stubborn reply.

Akashi shook his head, a small smile on his face. He could see the other team members, especially the Generation of Miracles, looking at them in surprise. He couldn't care less though. "If you insist. Wait for me at the bench, I'll be there in five minutes."

He expected the bluenette to be obedient this time but instead the grip on his arm tightened further. "I'll be cold if I let go of Sei. I'll just wait here."

Secretly happy at Kuroko's clinginess, Akashi patted the bluenette's head in an affectionate manner. "Make yourself comfortable then."

To others, Kuroko's blank expression remained the same, not the least bit fazed that he was almost hugging the fearsome captain. But Akashi could see the ghost of a smile on the bluenette's lips. And the sight caused his smile to relatively widen.

"I'm already comfortable, Sei."

* * *

><p>"Woah! Akashicchi's with a girl!"<p>

Kuroko was violently pulled out of his musings by Kise's voice cutting through the air like a sword. Looking up, a frown formed on his face when he confirmed that the blond was right. Akashi and Yamamoto Anna was walking several feet ahead of them and talking like they have their own world. "Tsk," he grunted, one hundred and one percent annoyed.

"Is she Akashicchi's girlfriend?" Kise, who failed to notice the aura surrounding the bluenette, asked. His golden orbs narrowed as he focused on the redhead's companion. "She looks familiar though." The taller male looked thoughtful for a moment before his expression lit up again. "Aha! I remember now. She's Yamamoto Anna. We're classmates." He looekd absolutely proud of himself but his smile turned nervous the moment he glanced at the smaller male beside him. "K-Kurokocchi? You look scary. What's wrong?"

_Everything is wrong. _Kuroko wanted to yell but he restrained himself. It wouldn't bode him well if he make a ruckus this early in the morning. Besides, it's a very special day today and hell would freeze first before he'll completely ruin it. The annoyed look on his eyes was immediately replaced by a determined one at the thought. "Nothing, Kise-kun. I'm fine." Then without waiting for the blond's reply, he walked faster, effectively catching up with the couple ahead of them. Nobody, and he meant nobody, was ever allowed to be with Akashi Seijuurou except for him. The redhead was his and his alone.

And he intend to let Yamamoto Anna know that.

"Good morning, Sei," he greeted the moment he got near, deliberately ignoring the girl beside the redhead.

Akashi smiled at Kuroko, not surprised by the latter's sudden appearance. Beside him, Yamamoto Anna was clutching her heart in surprise. "Good morning, Tetsuya. Did you sleep well?"

Kuroko shook his head. "I couldn't sleep last night. I was thinking of something that kept me up all night."

The redhead's gaze went sharp at the reply he got. "Getting a full eight hours of sleep is vital to your health, Tetsuya. You shouldn't be neglecting yourself," he scolded like a mother would to his child.

Kuroko almost snorted at that. Trust the redhead to go into Mamakashi mode anytime. It was quite endearing though annoying at times. "I know, Sei but I was bothered with something." His baby blue orbs caught mismatched ones at those words.

Akashi met Kuroko's gaze without faltering. "What's bothering you, Tetsuya?"

"This." Then without any further ado, Kuroko grabbed Akashi by his tie and pulled him down a bit before crashing their lips together. The bluenette heard a surprised gasp from the girl beside them and a distressed wail of "Kurokocchi!" a few feet away. He ignored them though. His focus was solely on the redhead, whose amused crimson and gold eyes were staring back at him.

A loud moan then escaped Kuroko's throat the moment Akashi decided to take charge. An arm was wrapped around his waist while a hand held the back of his head, caging him in. A skillful tongue then prodded his mouth until it was dueling with his own in a heated battle. Closing his eyes, a wanton moan left his throat when the redhead deepened the kiss.

"Ryota-kun!" a worried yelp made the two teens pull away from each other, their cheeks flushed and their breathing laboured. Two pairs of eyes then looked at the figure of Yamamoto Anna kneeling beside the soul-less body of one Kise Ryota.

Kuroko stared at the (almost dead) body of his friend but it didn't last long for a hand was cupping his chin, turning his head to face a certain redhead. "I don't like her being with you. I don't like to think of her touching you or making you laugh or kissing you. I'm the only one who's allowed to do that. You belong with me, Sei and not to anybody else," he bluntly said even before the (slightly) taller male could speak. It was good to be honest as much as possible for he knew that Akashi despised people who lie to him.

Though he was a bit bothered by the smugness that he could see on the redhead's expression.

Akashi chuckled at that, completely ignoring the slight glare that was sent his way by Kuroko. "Took you long enough, Tetsuya," he said then a smile crossed his face when the bluenette looked at him in confusion. "Anna and I planned everything," he admitted. "I was tired of waiting for you to realise your feelings so I decided to manipulate things a bit. I knew you were late for homeroom yesterday so I decided to execute my plan by the lockers. Yes, I knew you were there. I'm glad it worked."

"I'm annoyed right now, Sei," Kuroko said but his fingers slowly laced with Akashi's and the two of them began walking away after saying goodbye to Anna who remained at Kise's side. "How did you employ Yamamoto-san's help?"

"Anna's parents do business with my father and we met at a party. I learned that she liked Ryota so I proposed a deal. I'll help her with Ryota if she helps me with you," Akashi explained before giving Kuroko a wink. "And she did an excellent job. I totally enjoyed your clingy side yesterday, Tetsuya."

"Shut up, Sei," Kuroko said as he leaned his head on the redhead's shoulder. "Happy birthday though."

Akashi planted a kiss atop Kuroko's head, the smile on his face widening. "This is the best gift I received for my birthday. I love you, Tetsuya." When the bluenette remained silent, the redhead nudged him a little. "Tetsuya?"

Kuroko, still a little annoyed at his crush-turned-boyfriend, huffed and looked away. "Sei, I love you today. Ask me again tomorrow if I still do."

"Aw, Tetsuya you're being cute, love. I like it."

"Shut up, Sei."

_I love you, too._

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>(Belated) happy birthday, Sei-chan! :)

~koichii


End file.
